


Self importance in a microverse

by jozbee



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Backstory, Disposal Volcano, Gen, Pseudocanonical, Real Life Science, Ricksgiving, microverse, motivation, s02e06 The Ricks Must Be Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jozbee/pseuds/jozbee
Summary: Zeep Xanflorp lived on a lobster tick of a planet inside a car battery designed by Rick Sanchez. Here is an insignificant life story, parsed with Rick’s influence on a culture that powers his break lights.





	Self importance in a microverse

**Author's Note:**

> The story has appropriated as much source material as possible to describe the settings and characters in sufficient detail while adding some motivation to events that predate Rick’s introduction in the canon. Also, there are many subtle points I have added that may cause confusion if you are not in my head. For example, I talk about something called the Cosmic Microwave Background Radiation suddenly increasing, and this was meant to symbolize an increase in the energy of the car battery’s enclosure caused by Rick’s car turning over; in other words, the car battery is radiating extra energy into the universe to symbolize Rick’s coming arrival. Also, I meant to allude to Rick’s use of a solar flare to provide enough energy for his transportation into the microverse. Even when I randomly describe a time with the numbers 16:18, I just wanted to add a reference to the golden ratio. Because of all these subtle references to natural phenomena or my biased views on various topics, this story may be difficult to read, but I hope you enjoy!

As Zeep Xanflorp - a young child - climbed the stairs encompassed by a thin cylindrical shell attaching the classroom to the school, he could hear the buzzing in the streets; that excited, frantic rush of preparation for the semi-annual Ricksgiving. Peering through the checkered window, Zeep could lay his eyes on the famed volcano, which appeared at the center of a Bernoulli spiral formed by darkened clouds shadowing his view of the many orbiting moons. This ominous structure, where dark wires jumping with electricity were funneled from around the world, happened to be the focal point of the class.  
  
Zeep observed the shrines erected to pay tribute to the alien whose legend of mythic proportions painted the being as a god. As Zeep could recall from memory, as could any other student who only concentrated on a mere fraction of the learning curriculum, the alien called Rick had ushered the primal civilization into a flourishing, global, and united people with the introduction of electricity. The alien-introduced gooble boxes produced the electrical blood flowing through every modern convenience, then taken for granite [sic].  
  
However, all of these benefits seemed to be alienated from the young man sitting in class that day. The child known for wearing a dark green felt coat with a golden disk enveloping his neck was a child prodigy in a field few people knew about; a field known as science. There had been riches bestowed by his placement in the socioeconomic pyramid, allowing Zeep to explore the world in an unprecedentedly quantitative way. Rick was a being of little worth in Zeep’s eyes after he studied the spectra of a large range of compounds, and after he consequently used the data to implore a few specialized photos of Rick taken millenia ago. The rusting tin discovered on the alien’s antenna and the stains of rum on the off-white lab coat derailed Rick from any privileged view, and so Zeep pondered the cause for his people’s lack of technological advancements, which could only be hindered by some crude, alien overseer.  
  
School - the designated propaganda environment herding children towards a conformity rivaling submissive sheep - had defined society in the odd mannerisms of Rick: society was the abstract structure where people work for each other, pay each other, buy houses, and get married and make children that replace them when they get too old to make power. Thus, on the shadowed day meant to celebrate - unbeknownst to the whole population - the world’s creator, Zeep had become emboldened to forge a new path. Before, school was thought to have been an indifferent, inconsequential housing for younger individuals; now, school was not a place for smart people.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was a structure protruding from the surrounding landscape dissimilar to any neighbor. The architecture was contemporary, one with eleven stories of yellow stained glass accompanying a conical appendage at the base. Unlike the praised design and state-of-the-art machines abused inside the surrounding enclosure, the sign that read “Zeep’s tower” was of a more traditional theme reminiscent of the naturalistic looping branches rather than of the industrial revolution Zeep had brought about. This mighty structure could not have been projected into the thoughts of any pragmatic individual without the founder’s introduction to President Chris and the President’s support for innovation, which was hoped to evolve the world.  
  
Chris ardently supported the notion of a quarterly Ricksgiving where the face of the electric man and his bobbing antennae would dance around the street. These events presented opportunities to raise funds for one such building of science, and following its opening, a vague allusion was made in the hopes for the betterment of the planet. The object of the most secrecy and of the most promise hoped to reside in a small box drawn up by the new revolutionary himself. Zeep had read as a child of the dramatic change his planet had undergone by the ancient-alien’s introduction, and although he relegated these thoughts into his deepest subconscious, there resided a hidden ambition reminiscent of Rick’s legacy.  
  
While the civilians in the street exchanged ‘the bird’ with one another as a substitute for verbally communicating peace among worlds, the ambitious scientist of the planet strived to become a god. Zeep already had the schematics drawn up for the quantum stabilizers that would surround an unbounded vacuum inside a temporal field, but aesthetics had not yet been fully appreciated. Drawing inspiration from his unnamed hero, a flooble crank was designed for the people of a new miniworld to produce power, and a chrome plastered cube was modeled as a transportation vehicle; the most attention was given to the hovering craft’s quickly extending ramp since the slow counterpart attached to Rick’s hodge podge of a spaceship brought about certain displeasure.  
  
Then, after several months, every subsection of the tessellated field was calibrated for the insertion of the new universe. Zeep shaped this with his own hands through the medium of his complex scientific instruments, and in honor of the world Rick had described in his visits, the new planet to be enslaved had been decorated with the flowing water, lush trees, and industrial homes of which Rick’s planet might be given the impression. Zeep’s desires led to further flamboyancy; to disguise his identity to an extreme degree in the new world, a purple-furred over wear accented a golden mane and four eyes imprinted with Greek lambdas. No one would assume he was some foreign creature residing outside the universe who bore gifted machines for his personal benefit through implicit slavery. And so the rest resided in trivial history.  
  
The historic journey into the proclaimed miniverse established the machinery and social structure to promote a new, unlimited source of power for the surrounding universe. Zeep’s return introduced an unprecedented level of freedom; a new economic system centered around a diverse host of consumer goods brought millions out of poverty and into a more comfortable standard of living. President Chris rewarded Zeep handsomely, and the name of this newly discovered scientist would surely go down into the history books, ones which Zeep secretly hoped would be distributed throughout the infinite universe as he spied through his sophisticated telescopes.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Cosmic Microwave Background Radiation (CMBR) had become a new topic of interest to the honored Zeep Xanflorp. Continuity bombarded the planet with its enveloping 2.7 Kelvin temperatures, and there appeared to be an unusual sinusoidal periodic nature to the universe’s radiation. Everything lived and breathed, which furthered the naturalistic religion’s agenda that nicely complemented the surrounding architecture, both of the buildings and of civilization as a whole. Zeep could not help but be dumbfounded and deeply entranced by this singularly great mystery - the CMBR - but then, without any warning, the studied temperature grew at an alarming rate.  
  
A ten degree increase in less than three weeks - sixteen days and eighteen hours to be precise - had brought a new talking point to every scientifically literate individual, whose members were increasing at an astounding rate as well. Society was fanatically drawn to this new revelation, and subsequently emboldened in interest with the slow decline towards the previously recognized equilibrium. Zeep could not hypothesize the cause for such a mystery beyond a potential second, smaller period of cosmic inflation brought about by quantum fluctuations a few billion years after the first. This did not conform to any of the previously known laws of physics, but there did not present any global threat in these kinds of observations, unlike the potential dangers of a coronal mass ejection.  
  
Zeep had disrupted electromagnetic fields as his younger-self pondered about the alien’s gifted inventions, but after he became concerned with the sun’s massive strength, he could not quench his fear around the loss of the world’s electrical grid. Everything could be destroyed in a matter of minutes if the star hiccupped in the right direction; however, through further study of the past - which was motivated by the unlikely survival of the power transformers from natural solar outbursts throughout previous millennia - Zeep realized how the planet had been barely affected by the terrible explosions, those which foreshadowed the arrival of the alien Rick. Therefore, when the sun unexpectedly ejected the strongest electromagnetic pulse in recent history shortly following the CMBR fluctuation, Zeep trusted the planets unnaturally strong electromagnetic field, an astronomical abnormality.  
  
Subsequently, the atmosphere continually glowed a bright red as the northern lights extended further than any living person had known; people would wake in the dead of night to labor in the town with the thought of the sun just rising over the horizon, when in reality the ball of fire would remain hidden for several more hours. Zeep, a cruelly calculating man, deeply enjoyed the spectacle of civilized confusion, and he remained in this state while nature acted in extremes. The disposal volcano, where ‘bad’ electricity conglomerated before the introduction of the microverse, had been the sight of the northern electromagnetic pole, about 45 degrees south from the northern rotating axis for the planet. So when the sun’s electrons spun frantically around the planet’s electromagnetic field, they were funneled towards the overbearing volcano. The characteristically green lightning had become a neon purple, and people were frightened by what might happen to the historic disposal site as the structure acted as a powerful lightning rod.  
  
President Chris, having a deep subscription to the naturalistic religion, ordered a great feast to appease the god who should protect its loyal people. Then as quickly as the fearful disruptions of nature had begun, the world was at peace, and a fifth Ricksgiving festival, ordered to be held the following day, would quell any lingering distress. Thus, when Rick’s automated communication system warned the President of Rick’s coming arrival, the planet waited in anxious preparation.  
  
Zeep Xanflorp could not be bothered with the upcoming celebration of the famous alien. This alien had gifted the planet with the crude gooble box to limit cultural and scientific betterment while enslaving its people in a ritualistic stomping of pedestals; so Rick was a primitive being welcomed by mere formality in the mind of the world-renowned scientist. Zeep’s maintenance of the miniverse and his work on revolutionary research could not be grasped by any other person in the universe - as far as Zeep was concerned - and rose above any importance the traditional welcoming parade could impose. In fact, Zeep could barely remember the famous alien beyond a vague motivation to exceed the being’s legacy. This caused Rick’s entrance into the historic site of Zeep’s lab all of the more surprise.


End file.
